


Dancing

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Like, M/M, The fluffiest fluff, This is fluff, very brief - Freeform, very brief mention of Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn hasn't danced before, and Poe won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Three uploads in one day? I'm on a roll. Enjoy!

It was late and Finn couldn't sleep so he was watching Poe repair little things on his X-Wing. Nothing huge, but things that needed to be done. 

 

In the absent chatter than kept them both company, it came up that Finn had never danced before, in a club or waltzing. 

 

“I never exactly got a chance.” He reminded the incredulous pilot who had looked up from where he was lying under his X-Wing. Poe sat up properly, wiping his hands on a nearby rag, glancing up at where Finn sat on the workbench, bracing himself by his hands on the edge. 

 

“C’mere.” He stood up and gestured for Finn to come over. Finn swallowed, taking in the man standing in front of him. Poe was wearing a black tank top and the orange base of his flight suit with the arms tied around his waist so the top wasn't in his way. 

 

“I don't see why I need to know how to do this.” Finn countered, reluctant to get down. He had been developing feeling for Poe for a while and did know the insinuations that could come from some types of dancing. 

 

“Come on, it'll be fun. I can show you basic, waltz like moves that might come in handy.” Poe started using a facial expression one of the pilots in his squad called a ‘puppy dog face’ that always made Finn do what he wanted. 

 

“Fine. I still don't understand why this is so important to you.” Finn hopped down from the bench and approached Poe apprehensively, not sure what to do. 

 

Poe chuckled and grabbed Finn’s hands, placing them, one on his shoulder, and held his other one out in his own. Poe’s other hand moved to rest on Finn’s waist. 

 

“I normally just sway, but the basic foot pattern is like this.” Poe took a step back, and Finn followed the movement warily, not wanting to step on Poe’s feet. 

 

They continued like this for a few quiet moments, the silence only broken up by quiet directions from Poe and the occasional apology from Finn upon stepping on toes. 

 

Finn was so focused on his feet that Poe got a few moments to just watch Finn’s face, watching as it scrunched up in concentration, realizing yet again just how deeply he was falling. 

 

“Finn.” The man looked up. “Just focus on my face. It's easier if you don't think about it.” Poe instructed, remembering how his mother would tell him stories as he practiced the footwork, always having been fascinated by her and his father as they waltzed around their house. 

 

Finn gulped, but trusted Poe, staring back at the other man as they danced, moving slowly in a circle, maintaining eye contact. Sure enough, he improved quickly as his mind became distracted. 

 

As cliché as it felt, suddenly, both were leaning in and they were kissing. It didn't feel like fireworks, or like some grand moment when the world stopped spinning. 

 

It just felt, right. Like coming home after being away for a long time, like a warm embrace after being alone. 

 

When they pulled apart a moment or two later, both were smiling, Finn’s shy, Poe’s so radiantly happy as they realized that they had stopped moving, but their hands hadn't moved. 

 

The dancing started up again, small, gentle steps moving the men in a small square as music started playing so softly they barely heard it until the volume increased slightly. 

 

Poe looked over to see BB-8 peeking it's head out from the top of the X-Wing where it had been checking systems, the music seemed to be coming from the little astromech. Finn glanced over too before dropping his head back onto Poe’s shoulder, burying his nose in the strap of his tank top. 

 

The pilot smiled softly, leaning his head ever so gently against Finn’s, not before pressing a kiss into the side of his forehead. 

 

He started to sing the words that were supposed to go with the song BB-8 was playing quietly, knowing that only Finn would be able to hear them. It was an old love song that his father used to sing to his mother, one that both parents had explained was a marriage song that was passed through his father’s family for generations. 

 

After a while, Finn yawned, and Poe took this as a sign that both of them should get to bed. Finn protested a little, not wanting to leave the moment behind. He relented when Poe promised they could dance again soon, teasing him that he needed some work. 

 

True to his words, they danced slowly whenever Finn couldn't sleep. Whenever nightmare struck, or when Poe had been in the med bay after a mission and Finn had been worried out of his mind. 

 

Eventually, Poe showed Finn other types of dancing. Some along the ballroom type, others more fit for clubs. That had been in preparation for a mission that would include going undercover as civilians in a nightclub for backup if the other team needed it, and while they didn't need to fake their relationship, Finn needed to learn how to dance. 

 

The first time either said that they loved the other was while they were waltzing under the stars one night, a habit they were pretty sure the general knew about but didn't crack down on. They had been dancing to the quiet music BB-8 had been playing when Poe heard Finn mumble something. 

 

“Say that again? I missed it.” Both keeping their voices quiet. Finn lifted his head from Poe’s neck slightly to repeat himself only mildly louder. 

 

“I love you.” He quickly returned his head to where it had been resting, face burning embarrassment. Poe’s smile couldn't get any bigger as he kissed Finn’s head and whispered back, 

  
“I love you too.” And returned to his singing, knowing someday Finn would become curious about the words in an old tongue from before the Empire, during the age of the Republic, but until then, he would keep singing it quietly, holding Finn close and safe from the galaxy.


End file.
